


You tell me the sweetest of lies

by alastia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically I wrote a little drabble for the prompt indirect kiss but took a different turn at it, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, and suddenly angst happened, because I am Sathan and everything I touch becomes painful, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastia/pseuds/alastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata visits Kageyama at the place he has come to dread the most, each and every time more and more, fearing to see him no longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You tell me the sweetest of lies

Hinata hesitated before he knocked on the white door he had become much too familiar with by now. He took a deep breath as he pushed the door open, only to be greeted by a certain setter looking out the window, the setting sun illuminating his features in soft orange and red tones.

Hinata let the door shut behind him by itself, his eyes never leaving Kageyama’s face. The latter turned his head just enough to catch Hinata’s gaze, and the smaller man’s throat clogged. His lungs have seemed to have given in, to refuse to pump air through his body.

He was still not used to seeing this sight, and probably never would. He didn’t want to, either.

Kageyama’s face being so pale and his usually so strong shoulders so weak, almost shaking with every motion he did, as if his body were to give in entirely - he wanted to get rid of it. He wanted to forcefully push it aside, to regain the old Kageyama - strong and healthy, even if that would call for being glared at or his head being crushed by those hands.  
It would still be better than this.

And with each new visit, his condition only seemed to get worse. The only thing that stayed unchanged was the small fire burning behind those dark blue eyes whenever he looked at Hinata. And Hinata would try to stay as strong as possible as long as that fire didn’t burn out completely.

“Hey,” Kageyama croaked, his voice rougher and more unused than he wanted for it to be. Hinata blinked, before he looked down at the floor and made his way to the little stool beside the - ironically - sickeningly white bed.

“Hey...” Hinata breathed the reply as he seated himself, still not finding it in his strength to look up. Kageyama blinked at Hinata, head slightly tilted, with the ghost of a smile playing at the corners of his lips. For once, it didn’t seem like he plotted a murder.

Hinata looked up, jaw clenched and eyes tense. There were questions burning at the tip of his lips, some darker than the other, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. He felt like he would drown on those unspoken sentences, boiling inside him, choking and burning the life out of him.  
Kageyama took a shaking breath, trying his best at a reassuring smile as he reached out for the hand Hinata had placed on his lap, that had a grip so tight it forced his pants into a clenched mosaic piece of cloth.

Hinata jerked slightly at the simple and gentle touch, his eyes not focused on anything visible, as if he were to shatter any moment. He tried _so_ hard not to let the thoughts at the back of his mind get to him, but even if he pushed them away so very hard, they pushed back just as much - if not even more.

And yet he just might give in, considering how long this had been going on already, and how there just seemed no happy end to this.

“Everything will be fine,” he squeezed the small hand with as much force as he could bring up - which wasn’t much, actually - fingers shaking without his consent. Kageyama’s voice was still barely more than a broken whisper, too weak to even add an insult or his name. But Hinata knew; Kageyama wouldn’t have to say more.

Hinata’s entire chest felt tight, as if he was being crushed by more than simple words. Kageyama tried to be strong for him, when it should be _his_ job to support his friend as much as he could. Hinata couldn’t look up to him.  
He moved his fingers around so that he could bring Kageyama’s hand to his own lips, his breath brushing softly against the much too cold skin. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he watched Hinata press a gentle kiss at the top of his fingers, just below his knuckles.

“I love you...” Hinata whispered against them, barely lifting his lips off Kageyama’s hand, voice just loud enough for Kageyama to hear. He almost added a ‘damnit’ at the end, but couldn’t bring up the strength.  
The taller boy felt a shudder course through him. He couldn’t tell whether his heart felt tight from happiness, relief, or the pang of guilt in his gut he tried to ignore.

“Took you long enough, idiot,” he said, but with the sweetest voice Hinata ever heard, and when he looked up, he saw the most gentle of smiles he’d ever seen in his entire life. It was weak, with Kageyama’s lips thinly pressed against each other, but it was so sincere Hinata would never want to forget it.

The two of them took what felt like half an eternity simply to stare into each others eyes, as if they were the only people in the world even if just for this moment.

Kageyama was the first to move again, and slowly took his hand away from Hinata’s grasp. The latter couldn’t help but feel how cold his hand instantly felt without Kageyama’s on his own, but kept quiet about it.

This time, it was the turn for Hinata’s eyes to grow large as he watched Kageyama’s hand travel to his own mouth. The taller boy’s eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his own lips at the spot Hinata had kissed mere moments ago. Kageyama’s lashes sent dark shadows down his cheeks, and the world seemed to have stopped there.

It had felt like the other half of an eternity before Kageyama slowly opened his eyes again, instantly looking into Hinata’s with his lips still hovering over his fingers. He really hoped the latter didn’t notice the small glow emitted from Kageyama’s ears, as he reached for Hinata’s both hands this time, entwining their fingers. Hinata’s mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide in disbelief with his cheeks ever so slightly tinged in red due to Kageyama’s action.

Kageyama’s expression was serious, reassuring, his voice still rough but filled with emotion.

“I’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tip: read the last line again and then the title :'') xoxo


End file.
